


the kitchen isn't for little, fluffy men

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sanji gets a surprise visit in his kitchen.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: the op verse in which everyone has pets





	the kitchen isn't for little, fluffy men

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do something with Sanji, Ace, and Beau!
> 
> The only context needed is that my partner and I created some pet OCs for the modern AU, and we have a collection for that now! So all of the cute pet interactions can be easily found in one place! :)

Sanji loved early mornings. It meant he could cook to his heart’s content without any distractions. There were only two others who lived in the apartment with him. There was his boyfriend, Ace, who slept well into the afternoon - surprisingly not easily woken up by the smell of breakfast - and then there was his cat, Beau, who was not allowed in the kitchen unless there was some kind of emergency that required him to be there. In fact, his food bowl was right at the entrance of the kitchen. Being a fluffy white ragdoll cat, Beau shed a _lot,_ so Sanji wanted to minimize any potential of a dish being ruined.

Beau was good with it, though, and would usually sit in the doorway and meow if he needed something. But mornings weren’t a problem, since he’d decided the intense warmth that Ace produced while he slept was a good spot to be. Plus, Ace didn’t seem to mind. He just snuggled in closer, content with the replacement for Sanji.

Today was a little different.

Sanji was facing the stove when he heard a familiar meow from behind him. He turned his head, as he hummed in question, which faded into an amused chuckle. “It’s a little early for your food, don’t you think?” he said before turning his head forward again.

Another meow, this one more insistent. Beau wasn’t even sitting at his bowl like he usually did. He was standing, and pacing a little.

“Hm? I said no,” Sanji said. He turned the stove off and plated the egg omelette he had been making. He nearly dropped it when he turned around and saw Beau right at his feet. “Hey, now. You’re not supposed to be in here, you know that.”

Sanji was surprisingly calm as he set his plate down and gently shooed Beau back out of the kitchen. Picking up the little cat was a no-no (unless you were Ace, who was the only one he tolerated it from), so crouching a bit and waving his hands was his best bet.

Beau kept meowing and pacing, which made Sanji huff. He just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace. But he figured he should make sure everything was okay.

“Alright, alright,” Sanji said before standing up straight, shoving his hands into his pockets, and following Beau. “What are you trying to show me?”

Beau’s walk was a bit more rushed, while Sanji casually made his way down the hallway, all the way to the bedroom. At first, he didn’t see anything too out of the ordinary. Then, Ace started kicking a bit in his sleep.

Sanji furrowed his brows as he followed Beau to the bed. The cat jumped up and burrowed himself into Ace’s arms. Upon closer inspection, Ace’s expression looked stressed, and it was clear he was having some kind of a nightmare.

Very carefully and without too much jostling around, Sanji rested down onto the bed, sandwiching Beau between their chests. He wrapped his arms around Ace, who seemed to calm down a bit with the embrace.

“Sanji…” Ace mumbled, and a smile formed on his face. Beau purred, happy that he was able to save the day.

“I’ve got you, dear,” Sanji whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss to Ace’s forehead.

Ace made a questioning sound before his eyes fluttered open, and once he focused on Sanji, the smile returned. “Mornin’,” he said. 

Sanji raised his eyebrows. “Oh, sorry if I woke you,” he said with a chuckle. “But good morning to you, too. You’re nice and warm.”

Ace hummed. He had a dreamy look on his face, much better than the frown he had moments before. “Was havin’ a… nightmare,” he said. “But you… you came n’rescued me. My beautiful prince.”

Sanji giggled, and his cheeks flushed pink. “You’re adorable,” he said. “But you should be thanking Beau. He was the one who brought it to my attention. He entered the kitchen when he wasn’t supposed to.”

Ace chuckled. “Aw, c’mon, he’s just a… just a little, fluffy man who wants to help.”

“The kitchen isn’t for little, fluffy men, Ace,” Sanji said, but couldn’t stay mad at Ace’s sleepy rambles. “But anyway, I can make you breakfast when you decide to get up.”

“Can’t. Got a sleepin’ baby on my arm,” Ace said. Said sleeping baby stretched out his little paws, spreading his beans, before relaxing once again. “But I don’t mind spendin’ more time cuddlin’ with you, buttercup.”

Sanji smiled and lifted a hand to run his fingers through Ace’s hair. He didn’t mind that his breakfast was probably going to get cold. “Sounds good. But I can’t promise I’ll cuddle all day,” he said. “Some time later, I gotta baby-proof the kitchen door.”

“I can help with that,” Ace said. Beau just meowed softly, giving his own input and making the two boys laugh.


End file.
